The invention generally relates to portable computers, such as notebook computers, and particularly to a multiport bay to which a variety of modules or devices can be attached.
Portable computers utilize a variety of connectors and internal bays for attaching certain electronic devices. For example, PCMCIA card slots can be used to attach devices for performing desired additional functions. In existing systems, the available space often limits the size and/or shape of any electronic device modules that may be attached to the computer. Additionally, internal bays tend to be constrained by shielding within the system which has a limiting effect on the ability to optimize antenna reception.
The present invention relates generally to a portable computer system that comprises a display panel having a backcover. A multiport connection bay is incorporated into the backcover to permit selective attachment of desired modules having a variety of functionality. The bay is unconstrained in the Z direction which extends outwardly from the back panel. Thus, modules having any of a variety of thicknesses may be utilized.